


The Light-minded Cantata of Mademoiselle Carrollton

by warm_vanilla_sugar



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_vanilla_sugar/pseuds/warm_vanilla_sugar
Summary: John Taylor and Chérie Chevalier attended the same wedding, unexpectedly reuniting after two years. Their old feelings are rekindled in the heat and humidity of a spring New Orleans evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the grammar, typos, and extraneous commas. I write how I talk. Shut up, and read.

FIRST MOVEMENT  
Sunday: May 8th, 1983

  
The day was perfect. Not to hot. Not too humid. Very unusual for the climate of New Orleans, Louisiana.

Mr. Armand Chevalier of Carrollton and Ms. Olivia Dallas of Dallas had married earlier that day in the garden of the historic Carrollton Bed & Breakfast, owned by the Chevalier family. The afternoon reception was being held in the ballroom.

John Taylor, a good friend of Armand, glanced across the room to see the groom, conversing with a young woman in a pastel lavender gown. Her chin-length blonde hair gleamed in the candlelight. Her hourglass figure made John’s knees weak. He’d noticed her sitting a few rows ahead of him during the service, but he never got a look at her face. He imagined gripping her hips from behind, making love to her. This woman would say his name and make sounds of pleasure. It was the best sex John had imagined in a very long time.

John had just ended a volatile, dramatic relationship with yet another fashion model. He’d been mistreated, was lonely, and didn’t think Armand would mind if he interrupted and asked the young woman for a dance. Finding a wall mirror, he gave himself a glance.

 _“Not bad,”_ John said to himself. He shrugged and headed across the room.

“Hey there, John,” Armand said, reaching out to shake John’s hand, as John approached.

The young lady in lavender turned around, and her smile stopped John in his tracks. He knew this brilliant face with the gleaming blue eyes.

“John, this is my niece, Chérie Chevalier.”

Chérie’s eyes lit up, and she smiled big. John blushed and looked at the floor.

“Do… have you two met?” Armand asked, noticing the interaction.

“Yes,” said Chérie.

John looked up from the floor.

“Nice to see you again,” John said, placing a kiss on her hand, “it’s been about—“

“About two years,” Chérie finished John’s sentence.

John smiled.

“Chérie here has just been crowned Miss Carrollton,” Armand announced jovially, proud of his niece.

“Wow,” said John, bowing a little, “congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Chérie replied.

“Well, I have to make my rounds. I’ll catch up with you later, John,” Armand said, patting John’s shoulder.

Chérie watched her Uncle exit. John cleared his throat.

“Would you like to dance with me?” he asked nervously, offering his hand.

Chérie blushed and took John’s hand. He led her to the dance floor.

Chérie and John met in 1981, when John was on a tour of America with his band, Duran Duran. Armand had hosted the band at the bed and breakfast and had gotten Chérie a backstage pass to the show. Chérie and John took a liking to each other immediately. Later, they ran into each other in the French Quarter and had beignets together at Café du Monde, and Chérie showed him some of New Orleans’ sights.

John bought them both hurricanes, and in one blazing moment, he kissed her when they were alone in an alley. He felt terribly guilty, being 20 and Chérie being 16, and he felt that he’d led her on. They said goodbye, but he never stopped fantasizing about her, this elegant Southern Belle. Now she was 18 and a beauty queen.

John rested his hand on Chérie’s hip as he danced with her, remembering why he kissed her in the first place.

“Wow,” mused John as he twirled Chérie around, “Miss New Orleans, is it?”

Chérie shook her head.

“Miss Carrollton. It’s the historic name of this neighborhood. Kinda silly.”

“No, not at all,” said John. “I think it’s lovely.”

Chérie smiled and rested her head on John’s shoulder.

Chérie thought about John very often over the last two years, and replayed their kiss in her head over and over. He was the subject of her first fantasy. That spring night in 1981, she held herself close, pretending it was John holding her. She imagined the two of them sharing long, gentle kisses. She imagined him on top of her, kissing her on every part of her body, including her intimates. She had touched herself for the first time that night, and in dreaming of him, he gave her her first orgasm.

It broke her heart to see pictures of John and all of his women in newspapers and magazines, so she ignored the gossip of his very public private life. Although she had suitors from every corner of the city, something kept her hanging on to her amorous crush on John and the memory of their kiss.

She refused to have sex with any of the wealthy bachelors introduced to her by her parents, because she was not in love with any of them. She wanted to lose her virginity to _the one_. For now, though, she was in John’s arms, with her first fantasy becoming true; however, she was becoming a little uneasy.

“You’re really here, and we’re dancing together,” Chérie whispered, wondering why that came out of her mouth.

John smiled and gripped her hip tighter.

“In room 21,” said John, smirking.

That made Chérie more nervous.

Their bodies drew closer with each song. And with each song, Chérie pieced together her feelings. John was making her hot, in every respect. Her body, her heart, her mind. She loved it and hated it at the same time.

John looked down at her lovingly, sensing her heat. He’d been in love with her for two years, and he wanted to show her.

“Let’s take a walk. You can show me the grounds,” John whispered in Chérie’s ear.

Suddenly, the thought of being alone with John made Chérie panic.

 

SECOND MOVEMENT

“… so, I’ll be competing in the Miss New Orleans pageant next year,” continued Chérie, making small talk to mask her nervousness, as they strolled about the property.

“That’s all very exciting, Mademoiselle Carrollton,” John said, smiling.

 _“Now or never,”_ he thought.

He grabbed Chérie’s hand and pulled her close. Her body reacted. She tingled all over. Her nipples became erect, and her private area moved. She didn’t know what to do, and she was scared.

“John, I don’t know what you— “

John pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

“Shhh,” he said softly.

He and Chérie had been walking by the creek for what seemed like forever, and he had been falling in love with her more and more each minute. He was tired of small talk, ready to show Chérie how he felt. He leaned down for a gentle kiss.

John pressed his lips to Chérie’s. They kissed. They moved as if they couldn’t get their souls close enough to each other’s.

John caressed Chérie’s neck, and attempted to kiss her with his tongue. Chérie could feel his erection on her middle. In an instant, her privates got wet. Terrified, she turned her head, and a tear ran down her blushing cheek. John looked at her, very confused.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“John, I’ve been crazy about you since the moment I saw you. My feelings about you scare me.”

“But why? Do you think I would hurt you?”

John wiped away her tear.

“It’s not that— “

“Then what?” John asked softly, stroking Chérie’s hair.

Chérie knew that she loved him, but there were a million reasons why they couldn’t be together. Most importantly, there was the contrast of their lifestyles. He was a world traveler. She would be going off to Tulane University in the fall, and would be glued to New Orleans. No healthy relationship could survive that kind of separation. He lived the fast life, on the road for most of the year, surrounded by drugs and women. She led a simple life and planned to live a housewife’s dream of having a loving husband, two children, and a dog. There was no way this would work.

“John, I love you, but I have to go. Have a safe trip home.” said Chérie through tears. She lifted the hem of her gown, so she could walk away quickly.

John stood alone, stunned and sad. He watched the Sun setting through the pines. Clouds began rolling in from the west.

 

 

THIRD MOVEMENT  
_ (in Room 21) _

**_8 May 1983_ **  
**_I’m in trouble. We went for a walk. Everything was going great, and it was getting intense. I fell in love with her again. It felt so right; her body felt so good on mine. It was so loving and special, but she pushed me away. She says she’s scared of her feelings. I just can’t understand that. How can she be scared of something so beautiful? So perfect? Is it because I’m not Mr. Right? What about right now? I thought we’d give something to each other that we’d remember forever. I must confess that my heart is aching. Time for a hot bath and common sense._ **

_ (at Château Chevalier) _

Chérie dried herself. She had stood in her shower until the hot water ran out. Her stomach turned over and over. With her hair in a towel, she sat at her antique desk.

**_Dear diary,_ **  
**_What is happening to me? Only the Lord knows about how long I’ve dreamt about him and what he would do to me. And what I would do to him. I love him so much. I want him so badly, but I can’t. I just can’t, and I hurt. But he’s not the one. Oh, God. Will I ever be able to get over this? I told him that I love him. He knows that, but he’ll never know how I truly feel. I’ll never get to show him now. I’ve ruined it forev… wait._ **

Chérie bit her pen, something inside her was changing. It was a sudden shift in her reality.She felt a weight lifting from her teenage shoulders. All at once, life felt a little easier, a little simpler.

**_What is it Aunt Olivia says? “Live the moment?”_ **

Chérie shivered. The phrase “live the moment” made perfect sense. The epiphany of her life took shape.

**_Yes. I love him at this moment. At this moment, I’m desperate to show him. If I don’t, I know I’ll have missed out on something really big. But what will I have missed? Oh, I have to see. There’s only one thing to do. 1… 2… 3… GO._ **

 

FOURTH MOVEMENT

There was a dull flash of light and a rumble of thunder. John had just finished his hot bath and was dressing for bed. There came a loud knock on his door. He crossed the room, unlocked the chain, and opened the door to find Chérie, who barged in, breathless. She threw herself into John’s arms, and he held her tight.

She raised her head and looked in John’s eyes.

“John, I’m ready,” Chérie whispered.

John, wearing only boxer shorts, caressed her cheek.

“Ready to do what?” he asked softly.

Chérie put her hand on John’s cheek.

“Ready to go all the way,” she said quietly.

John paused.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Yes,” said Chérie, “We may never see each other again. Give me something to remember.”

She pulled John close and pressed her lips to his. They kissed passionately. The energy around them was as intense and beautiful as the southern spring thunderstorm just upon them.

Chérie held John’s face as they kissed. He caressed her back and squeezed her hips. As lightning flashed, their bodies ignited and moved closer until there was no space between them. John turned them toward his bed. He leaned into Chérie until she was laying on her back, gazing up at him.

John kissed Chérie’s neck and ran his hands down her sides. Chérie leaned her head back, accepting his kisses. She stroked his hair.

John lifted the hem of Chérie’s tee shirt, and she raised up a little to help him take it off. He kissed her all over her chest, delighting at the sight of her lavender brazier and toned stomach muscles. He moved his lips to her stomach, as he unbuttoned her blue jeans. Chérie helped him take them off.

John marveled at Chérie in her lavender lingerie, which was demure and beautiful, blinds over her untouched intimate places. Chérie smiled, and a wave of comforting warmth took over her body. She pulled John down on top of her for a deep kiss.

The thunderstorm was in full swing, in all it’s majesty.

John caressed Chérie’s body as they kissed. Their tongues engaged in a beautiful dance. He lifted her and positioned her so that her head rested on the pillow he’d brought from home.

“I can get a blanket, if you’re cold,” said John, reaching for the quilt.

Chérie smiled.

“No, thank you. I’m perfect.”

“Yes, you are.”

John bent back down on top of her, kissed her neck, and ran his fingertips over Chérie’s brazier. She leaned up and unhooked the back and removed it. It fell on the floor on top of her clothes. John smiled tenderly.

He kissed Chérie’s neck again and moved his lips to her chest. He caressed her breasts. Taking one in his hand, he kissed it softly. He ran his tongue around her nipple and placed his lips around it, sucking it gently. Chérie arched her back, as John took his time and paid the same attention to her other breast. She sighed at his touch.

John moved his kisses back down her abdomen, this time introducing his tongue into her belly button. Chérie gasped.

He ran his tongue up her body and kissed her lips. He dipped his fingers under the waistband of her panties.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” replied Chérie, her breathing getting heavier.

John sat back and removed Chérie’s panties. She helped him get them over her smooth legs. Chérie sighed as he softly rubbed the inside of her thighs.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Chérie nodded, smiling.

John parted her knees. He kissed her inner thighs.

“Ohhh,” moaned Chérie, as she felt John’s tongue touch her clitoris.

His tongue played with her there, teasing her, giving her a new pleasure, as she moaned and called John’s name. She shifted her pelvis around, finding that perfect position, as he focused on her spot. Lightning flashed, followed soon by soft thunder.

“Oh, God. Yes. Please, don’t stop,” Chérie said through moans.

John continued, granting Chérie’s wish. She felt that familiar tenseness, only this time, not by her own hand, and she let it all go. John held her by the hips and kept up his motion as she yelled in pleasure. He looked up at her from between her legs as she lost her breath. She then drew sweet oxygen again, with her breasts moving up and down, driving John wild.

Chérie sighed and moved her legs together, as John moved up to her and caressed her stomach. He was patient as she descended from heaven and bathed in euphoria.

“Come to me,” Chérie purred, and urged John’s body on top of hers, “make love to me.”

 

FIFTH MOVEMENT

John pushed Chérie’s hair out of her face.

“Okay, beautiful,” he said, and kissed her softly.

John leaned back, and reached into his toiletries bag.

A rumble of thunder.

Chérie watched as John put on a condom. He moved to her, and she spread her legs to receive him.

He ran his hand down her body and gripped one of her hips. He held his throbbing erection, and lined it up with her entrance.

John and Chérie looked into each other’s eyes. She gasped as he entered her slowly.

When he was inside her, up to his hilt, he stroked her cheek, and she nodded.

He began to move in and out of her with a slow, gentle rhythm. She winced a bit— It burned, yet felt wonderful at the same time. There was a pleasant friction as their patches of intimate hair rubbed against one another.

John closed his eyes and sighed as he moved in and out. Chérie’s legs spread wider the faster he thrust his pelvis into hers. As he began to make louder noises from his throat, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his back.

John breathed out heavily and leaned his head back as he made love to Chérie. She watched him with delight. She felt his body tense and knew he was about to cross over.

John groaned as he climaxed. Chérie sighed at the sight of his dreamy face.

“Ahhh!” he said, and went limp.

He smiled as he pulled out of her, and kissed her navel.

John sighed and collapsed beside Chérie. They embraced, covered in beads of sweat, their fantasies fulfilled.

 _That night, as the thunderstorm rolled away, John would go down on Chérie_ _again. They would make love over and over. And in each moment that night, they were together forever, not worried about what the next moment would bring. Chérie would later thank Aunt Olivia for the life-changing advice._


End file.
